msodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Underbelly
The Underbelly is the "underground" portion of the City of Dalaran. Due to the limited space in the city several entrepreneurs have decided to use the space. The Underbelly and the patrons of it are often looked down on by the magi above, because the magi above tend to avoid going down into the Underbelly; it is popular among shady people looking to stay out of the sights of the Kirin Tor and Dalaran City Guard. The Kirin Tor stationed down in the Underbelly are down there because they are being punished or because they chose to be, as such they are not very motivated and will only act on the most grievous offenses of criminal activity. The Underbelly is also home to most of Dalaran's Goblin citizens. The Black Market The Black Market is a region of the Underbelly filled with various stalls and merchants trying to peddle their wares. It is advised that one keeps a close eye on any valuables as the Black Market is popular among thieves and pickpockets. New comers to the Black Market will be surprised to see what appears to be legitimate merchants selling legal items, but be warned that this is just a front. If you know the right people and have enough money it is possible to get almost anything from the merchants at the Black Market. They tend to stay away from the big things that will bring the Kirin Tor down on them, though for the right price they might try. The Circle of Wills The Circle of Wills is the largest part of the Underbelly. It takes up the entire middle section. It is most known for it's role in the Arena fighting. The wooden shacks at either end of the Circle of Wills and the small stalls in between are full of Goblins and other people who are taking part in the Dalaran Arena fights, whether they are running the arena, taking bets, watching, or waiting to fight all manner of person connected to the Azeroth arena scene can be found here. The Circle of Wills is cleaner than the Black Market part of the Underbelly, but it is still not very pleasent. The Goblins and their bouncers do not tolerate fighting or open crime here and because of that it is one of the safer places to be in the Underbelly. Once a month the Magus Senate of Dalaran rents out one of the arenas and hosts the Dazzling Championship. The Cantrips and Crows Tavern During the move from Hillsbrad to Ajay Green decided to build a large wooden structure on the dock part of the Underbelly. By the time the city stopped above the Crystalsong Forests, the Cantrips and Crows Tavern was complete. Ajay runs it like any other tavern in the city, but with the added bonus of not caring who you are, or why you are in Dalaran, as long as you pay him. The tavern has a modest size seating area with several tables and has a decent sized selection of food and spirits. You won't any high quality stuff, but it will get you drunk and keep you from going hungry. The dock portion of the tavern is popular among fishermen, due to the strange things that can be caught from the sewers. Despite the recent ban, many magi still dump their potions into the sewers causing the fish and other creatures within to give of odd properties or grow to monsterous size. Stories of sharks and alligators in the sewers are often laughed at on the surface, but the deniziens of the Underbelly know it is no laughing matter. The Underbelly Bank The Underbelly Bank is the newest part of the Underbelly. It is run by the goblin pair of Binzik Goldbook and Usuri Brightcoin. The successful bank is mostly used by the merchants of the Black Market and the goblins running the arena, because the bank has a reputation for keeping money safe and not asking questions. Binzik and Usuri pay a lot of money for top abjurers to come down from the surface and ward their vault, don't think that their small vault is any less challenging to break into. The Kirin Tor guards are also known to give special attention to the bank, it is said it is because they are being paid by the goblins, but no proof has ever been produced to confirm those claims. Sewer Exit The sewer exit is a large pipe that exits to outside of the city. It is popular among smugglers and criminals, people who need to get in and out of Dalaran with out being seen or detected. During the Nexus War is was very tightly warded and watched, but while Dalaran has been on the move the pipe has become less secure. Since the city is flying it is advised that you avoid the pipe if you don't have a method of flying at the end of it, as it can get very slippery and dangerous. Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Locations Category:Places